Almost Human
by Beastman
Summary: Uranus wants to know what it is like to be human. Who better to teach her than Uriko and Kenji? But what is up with Busuzima? Chapter 2 is up, a new foe is revealed, and an old enemy returns!
1. If I Had a Heart

She was created from the cells of another, spliced to achieve maximum potential. Her mind, a malignant scrap of psyche bound to be subservient to they and they alone. It was to be their crowning achievement, a creature born and bred to be their tool of resurrection. Tylon Corporation would rise on the back of Uranus the Chimera. She was perfect, except for one thing.

She was not human. She was a creature, born of misbegotten faith in science. She had no moral center; they hadn't given her one. She had no concept of right or wrong, of morality or civility. So it was without a second thought that she turned on her creators, and wiped them out of existence. She felt no twinge of remorse as her birthplace, the laboratory in which she was spawned, burned to nothing but ash. She silently turned and walked away. Among the ruins, a single figure stirred, and rose to his feet.

"I guess I'll just have to try again."

Chapter 1: If I Had a Heart

Three Years later...

"C'mon slowpoke! I'm going to beat you!"

"That would only be true if we were engaged in a race, Uriko."

"Ah poo, can't you drop the stone faced ninja act for once?"

Kenji swiftly closed in on the young woman, and in a single swift motion twisted her arm around her back, and with his free arm wrapped her in a soft, tender embrace. "I thought you liked the game, little kitten?"

"Its not a game..."

"Why not? Shouldn't we enjoy our youth?"

"I guess... but whenever we get close, something bad happens. Busuzima, that whole Tabula weirdness, that thing with the dragon... just look at what it's done to Yugo and sis..."

"Alice and Yugo's problems are their own, not ours." Kenji reassured her, easing his grip on her arm and wrapping the now freed arm around her.

"I know... but..."

"Shhh... no 'buts.'" Kenji said, letting his lips graze her neck. Uriko closed her eyes.

"Kenji... I l..." Uriko's found herself interrupted by wail of screeching tires. A black van pulled up, causing Kenji to release his girlfriend and tense up. The door swung open, and a single leg swung out, clad in red leather and black boots, followed by another, and finally revealing a tall, attractive woman with an air of sinister intent. Sh walked a few steps forward, her eyes intently locked on Uriko.

"Can I help you?" Kenji said menacingly.

"No," she replied, drawing a knife. She lunged forward and swiped at Uriko, who instinctively ducked. The knife slid through her hair, cutting several strands. Within the blink of an eye she caught the loose strands and slid them into a pouch on her belt. "Well, business is taken care of, how about some fun?" she said as she drew a second knife.

"You are armed. I am not. Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"C'mon Kenji, we both know your something more than human."

Kenji looked surprised. "How did you... no, I guess that doesn't really matter... Uriko, stay back." The red-clad stranger lunged forward, carving the air with two swift swipes that Kenji easily ducked. He rose to counterattack, but was caught by his opponent's foot as she used her momentum to perform a spinning kick. Kenji staggered, but regained his footing in time to avoid being stabbed. He took the offensive, attending to deliver a spinning axe kick to his foe's exposed neck. The woman was too fast, as she had rolled foreward and regained her balance before Kenji could make contact.

"C'mon Kenji, show me you still have a little Bakuryu in ya!"

"Bakuryu? How could she know?" Kenji never got a chance to ask, as a bolt of lighting flew past him and struck the woman in the chest, knocking her off her feet. Uriko and Kenji turned to look at the source of the blast. She was a tall woman of almost impossible proportions, with short blueish-silver hair. They both recognized her as Uranus, a creature who had attacked them and their friends in recent times.

"Grr..." The red-clad woman said getting to her feet. "I don't like surprises. We'll meet again, Ohgami!" She quickly ran to her van, leapt inside, and it sped off with a squeal. Kenji and Uriko were left to question their mysterious savior.

"Uranus? Why are you here? Why did you help us?" Uriko asked. Uranus merely stared at Uriko, with a wistful look in her eyes. She sighed, and looked away, before vanishing just as quickly as she arrived. "Well," Uriko said in bewilderment, "that was weird..."

"Indeed," Kenji agreed. "But lets get you home before pondering this further." As Kenji and Uriko walked off, Uranus hovered, watching them from afar. Her lips mouthed a single word.

"Human."

Kenji and Uriko walked through the door to the Nonamura residence, where Mitsuko was sitting with Alice, Alan Gado, and Jenny Burtory. Mitsuko immediately jumped to her feet and hugged her daughter. "Uriko! Thank goodness your safe!"

"What is going on here?" Kenji asked Alan.

The old lion cleared his throat, and motioned for Mitsuko to calm down. "Uriko is in danger. Someone's hired an assassin to go after her."

"I see. Then it makes sense..."

"What does?"

"Uriko and I were attacked on our way home, by a woman with red hair and a pair of knives. We manage to escape, with a little help."

"Kenji, that woman's name is Kira. She's a world-class assassin. You must have had some serious help to escape her..." Jenny said with a hint of skepticism.

"It was Uranus. I have no idea why, but Uranus chased her off."

"Uranus? Well, that's certainly unexpected..." Jenny replied.

"That's another question we need to answer. But first, who hired Kira?"

"HOO-HAAHAAHAAHAA!"

"Must you laugh like that? You know how irritating I find it."

"I'm sorry, Kira, but I'm just so happy! WEEE!"

"Hajime, calm down. Nopw, I brought you the brat's hair, where's my part of the bargain?"

"Just check your PDA, you'll find $50,000 wired to an off-shore account, just like you asked."

"Alright. I'm done. Call if you need me again Buzy." Kira said blowing a kiss to the eccentric scientist.

"Oh, I'd stick around if I were you, Kira." Dr. Hajime Busuzima said holding the vial containing Uriko's hair. "'Cause I'm gonna be crafting the future!"

"Don't worry Uriko," Kenji said, assuring his girlfriend as she lay in her bed, "Alan and Jenny are outside, if anything suspicious happens, they'll know about it."

"I'm not worried about me, silly" Uriko replied. "I'm worried about you. What if Kira uses you to get to me? Please Kenji, stay here with me tonight..." Kenji sighed. He knew it was useless to argue with her, she always won.

"Alright, let me call Yugo."

Kenji walked off, and retrieved his cell phone. "Yugo? Yeah, she's still pretty shaken. She's guilt-tripped me into staying here tonight. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure you can pour cereal by yourself. Goodbye."

Kenji walked over to Uriko, and she smiled. He removed his shirt, pants, and socks, and crawled under the sheets. "Thank you," Uriko said sleepily as she rested her head on Kenji's chest. Her eyes closed, she let out a few whispy breaths. Safe in her boyfriend's arms, she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came, and Uriko slowly awoke. Kenji was still asleep. Uriko walked downstairs when a knock came at the door. No one was around, probably off to get some breakfast. Uriko cautiously opened the door. On the other side was her savior from yesterday, Uranus.

"Uranus? What are you doing here?"

Uranus had the same wistful look as yesterday, but with a more pronounced sorrow. Slowly, she tried to find the words. "Uriko... I want to know... what it is like to be... human."

....................To be continued!

Next: An new enemy is born and an old one returns! Meanwhile, what is up with Uranus?


	2. Human on the Inside

Ch. 2: Human on the Inside

"Say what?" Uriko asked, barely finding the words.

"I said I want to learn to be human, like you," Uranus replied.

"But you are human, aren't you? If you're not human, what are you?"

"I'm human on the outside. I see, I hear, I smell, I touch, I taste, but inside, I don't feel. I was programmed to be angry, vengeful, full of hate, but then I saw you. When you are with that male, you seem... happy. I want to know what that is like."

"But why me?" she asked.

"Because, you are the one from which I was made. Please, I want to be normal! I implore you!"

"Umm... okay, but how am I gonna explain this to everyone else?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something." A strong male voice said from around the corner. Kenji strode into view, and glared down Uranus. "But if this is a trick, Uranus, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Uriko, I have to head home. I'll call you later." Kenji left the girl he loved with a kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door. Uriko looked back at Uranus.

"Well first things first, we have to get you some new clothes... Mine wouldn't fit, neither would mom's or sis's... and Jenny... well, I don't think you want to walk around looking like a whore... SHOPPING TRIP!"

"Shopping?"

Uriko yanked Uranus's arm. "Yep! C'mon, its time you learned what fun is like!"

---

Busuzima's hand ran over the keyboard to his computer. The screen flickered to life, showing the image of a tall, handsome man cloaked in shadows, holding a glass of red wine. "Uh, boss? Boss, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine Busuzima," he growled. "Has the project born fruit?"

"Oh yes sir, it surely has! She's perfect, stronger, faster, and more cunning than the original!"

"Good. I'll want to meet her as soon as possible. But first, I believe she should be introduced to her mother."

"Yes sir! I've sent Kira out to get them!"

The shadowy figure took a sip from his glass. "Good. Keep up the good work, Busuzima, and you'll become obscenely rich."

---

"Um, Uriko? These people are starring..." Uranus said uncomfortably.

"Well duh! You look like you just escaped from a lab! C'mon, lets go in here..." Uriko led her uncomfortable companion into a brightly lit store and led her by the hand to the women's section. Uranus looked nervously around as Uriko ran through the various outfits, until she finally found a few ensembles that she liked. "OK! Try these on!"

"Here? Is that not indecent?" Uranus asked befuddled.

Uriko raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before reminding herself that Uranus had little in the way of human contact and even littler knowledge of human customs. "Um no, in the dressing room. Follow me."

And so, Uriko's fashion show from Hell commenced. At first, Uranus was slightly less than thrilled with Uriko's colorful choices in clothes, but seeing the joy it brought to Uriko's face seeing her in such ridiculous outfits, she learned to relax and go with it, and even found herself enjoying Uriko's amusement. Finally, Uranus settled on several pairs of blue jeans and a few tank tops. The particular garb she dressed herself in for today was a pair of faded jeans and a blue tank. Uriko seemed somewhat satisfied with her companions clothes as the left the store.

"Well," she joked, "at least you don't look like a sci-fi flick reject anymore."

"Pardon?" Uranus asked, not understanding Uriko's words.

"Never mind," Uriko replied. She noticed a slight look of discomfort on Uranus's face. "What's wrong?"

"It is hard to move in these pants." Uranus replied. She kneeled over, and using her nails ripped the knees of her pants. She stood and bent her knees several times. "Much better," she remarked.

"Huh, the grunge look. I guess you do manage to pull it off somehow... Now the hair..."

"What is wrong with my hair?" Uranus asked.

"Um, how many people do you see with bright blue hair. But, I guess you need something to make you unique. So we skip the hair and go straight for the manicure!" Uriko again dragged Uranus through the mall.

Hours later, Uriko and Uranus emerged. "You like blue, don't you?" Uriko asked.

"I believe it is fitting, somehow."

"Well, looks like you already have a favorite color! Now, what should we do next? I dunno about you, but I'm starved!"

But Uriko's thought was cut short by the appearance of a familiar figure. "What do you want now?" she asked the red-clad woman ahead of her. Uranus wrapped her hands in lighting, and her eyes glowed with the prospect of battle.

"My boss wishes to speak with you. Please come quietly, I'm under orders not to kill you," Kira smirked.

"And why should we?"

Kira flooded her arms and closed her eyes. "Because I may be under orders to not kill you, but your friends and family have so such protection."

Uriko growled, then sighed. "We better do as she says, Uranus."

"Alright." Uranus calmed herself, and with Uriko let themselves be taken away by Kira. She led them to a black van, and sped away. Covered by armed guards, Uriko and Uranus could do little but wait until the van came to a stop, and Kira let them out. She led them inside a dilapidated old building. "Wait here," she growled. Kira left, leaving Uriko and Uranus alone. Or so they thought.

"'riko? Is that you?"

"Kenji?" Uriko flung herself into his arms. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." As if to answer Uriko's question, the wall ahead of them melted away, revealing a strange laboratory filled with the latest in high-tech equipment. Kenji, Uriko and Uranus approached, and heard an ear-peircing cackle.

"Welcome! You all must be wondering why I brought you here!"

"Busuzima..." Kenji growled.

"You see, years ago, an attempt was made to clone a zoanthrope. That attempt ended in failure, as we couldn't control what was created. But now, with the backing of my new benefactor, we have succeeded! Come on out, Mariko!"

Down a darkened hallway, the sounds of footsteps approached. Everyone waited with baited breath as a female figure emerged. She was slightly taller than Uriko, clad in red alligator skin pants and a shirt, and wearing a long red coat. Dark glasses obscured her face. She moved forward, right in front of Uriko. Before anyone could react, she backhanded Uriko, sending her spiraling to the floor. Kenji responded, lunging at the woman. But she was to fast, and she effortlessly parried Kenji's attack and grabbed him by the throat. She threw him away and against a wall. Uranus was the next to attack, throwing bolts of lightning at red-clad clone. The woman merely grinned as she took the energy into herself, throwing bolts of crimson lightning at Uranus. The blue haired woman was thrown back, stunned.

The clone walked over to the recovering Uriko, and grabbed her by the hair. "So weak. So pathetic! To think," she said removing her sunglasses, "I was made from you." She dropped Uriko to the floor, and made her way to Kenji. "And you. You were once strong, silent, you could kill without a thought, and you could fight like I breathe. Don't you want that back? Don't you want to awaken?" She forced her lips onto Kenji's, and then pulled away. Kenji squirmed a bit while Uriko crawled to him.

"Kenji, are you ok?"

"Stay away from me, weakling," he growled as he stood to his feet.

"Kenji?" Uriko stuttered in disbelief.

"Not Kenji," Mariko said with a wicked smile. "Bakuryu."


	3. Firefly

Ch. 2: Firefly

"B... Bakuryu? Kenji please, say it isn't so!" Uriko pleaded to her boyfriend, whose eyes seemed consumed in dark flame.

"Oh, it is so, little Kitten. The weakling you knew is buried once more. Bakuryu, assassin of shadow, stalker of the night lives once more," Bakuryu replied in a voice as smooth as velvet, showing full his evil desires.

_Well,_ she thought, _at least he got his poetic side back. _"But how? Bakuryu was gone!"

"Gone, but not forgotten, little kitty!" Busuzima squealed. "You see, while he was in my service, I planted a nice little post-hypnotic suggestion! Although I wanted to use it..."

Mariko walked over, and close to Bakuryu. "Believe it, baby. Bakuryu's my boy-toy now." Uriko growled at her clone's brazen words. She got to her feet, transformed, and lunged at Mariko. The cloned laugh, caught Uriko's paw mid attack, and delivered a blow to her ribs. The redness of pure pain flashed before Uriko's eyes as she sprawled to the floor. She tried to get up again, but slumped back down, holding her ribs in agony.

"And you," Mariko said shooting a glare at Uranus. "You could have been the best of us, but instead you strive to be as weak and pathetic as the rest of them. It doesn't matter, though, you'll both die here, alone."

Uranus roared and transformed into her massive Chimera form. With speed that belied her massive appearance she lunged forward, grabbing the green-haired scientist and throwing him at Mariko and Bakuryu. Using the distraction, she gently scooped Uriko up and crashed out the nearest wall. She quickly reverted back to her human form and flew away, cradling Uriko.

"Shall I follow them, mistress?"

"No Bakuryu, they are inconsequential. We have bigger priorities on hand."

"Hey! You wait one minute! I created you, and I give the orders here!"

Mariko hissed at Busuzima. She sternly approached, and wrapped her hand around the scientist's throat. She drew back her other hand, extending five long, metallic claws. She thrust them forward, stopping inches from Busuzima's face. "You would, had you not created _me_. I'm stranger, faster, and smarter than you, so give me one damned good reason I should follow your orders?"

Busuzima said nothing. He couldn't, as Mariko's grip had nearly closed his air passages. He couild only manage a gargle before Mariko finally let him go. She retracted her claws, and bent over. She looked Busuzima in the face with an almost child-like smile. "But I am grateful. That's why I'm not going to kill you. I want you to see the new age I'm going to bring in. Maybe then, if you amuse me, I'll let you live even longer." She stood, and shot a glance to Bakuryu. "Bakuryu darling, come. We have work to do."

"Yes, my mistress," the brainwashed ninja replied, following Mariko out the door.

Busuzima squirmed on the floor, gasping for air. Scant seconds passed until he felt that he was again not alone. He sat up, seeing a familiar figure cloaked in the shadows. "Congratulations Hajime, you've succeeded."

"Suceeded? I can't control that thing! She's freaking psycho!" Busuzima screamed.

"Of course you cannot control her. She is superior to you in every way that I am superior to you. And it is you who serves me, is it not?"

"B... but I did everything you said! I took that kid's DNA, spliced it with yours, and EVERYTHING!"

"Like I said, you've succeeded in crafting the future," he said stepping from the shadows, revealing a tall slender man with long, silver hair. "A pity you are not part of it."

"What? What do you mean?"

He stepped forward again, this time inches from Busuzima. A long, silver blade stuck out from the sleeve of his long, red coat. "I mean that you usefulness to me," he raised the blade above his head, "is OVER!"

"Master... no, please!" Busuzima pleaded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!" The silver-haired man brought the blade down, cleanly severing Busuzima's head in a spraw of blood. The body slouched over, making a thud that would sicken the heart of any rational man.

"Mariko, the future is now."

---

Uranus placed Uriko gently on her couch. She felt the young woman's chest, and frowned. "A broken rib, maybe two or three."

Just then, Alice walked through the door. "Uranus? What have you done to Uriko?" Alice stormed forward, and grabbed Uranus by the throat. Uranus offered no resistance.

"Nothing. We were attacked by that woman in red, as well as Hajime Busuzima."

"And why should I believe you, you bitch!?"

"She's... telling... truth..." Uriko gasped.

"What?"

"Busuzima... cloned me... Clone... attacked..."

Alice loosened her grip, and rushed to her sister. "You have some cracked ribs... 3... no for... we need to get you to a hospital, you may have punctured..."

"We cannot, Busuzima will find us..." Uranus protested.

"Then what do you suggest we do? These won't heal on their own, and I don't have the supplies or the equipment to..."

Uranus walked to Uriko, and gently moved Alice aside. She raised her hands to her face, as they began to emanate a soft, ethereal glow. She placed on hand on Uriko's forhead, and the other over her chest. She closed her eyes, sighed, and somehow transferred the light to Uriko. Slowly, Uriko's body began to glow, until it reached an intensity that Alice had to avert her eyes. When she was able to look back, Uriko was sitting, as if nothing had happened.

"How... how did you do that?" Uriko asked in shock, feeling her ribs.

"I don't know. It just... felt right..."

"OK, now that that's settled... somehow... care to explain what happened?"

"We were approached by that Kira lady again, she said her employer wanted to talk to us. We didn't have any choice but to go. Turns out, she was hired by Busuzima, who wanted to clone me. It worked, but the clone was stronger somehow..." Uriko explained.

"Like ShenLong was to Long."

"No, this was worse. She floored me, Uranus, and Kenji..." she went misty at the name.

"Kenji? What's wrong with Kenji?"

"Kenji's gone," Uriko said, near tears, "He's become Bakuryu again."

"Oh no... no... We have to tell Yugo!" Alice gasped.

"There is more," Uranus said. "While we were there, I sensed the presence of another. Someone very familiar."

"Who? ShenLong?" Uriko asked.

"No... Xion."

................................................................to be continued!

Next: Mariko is on the loose, and Bakuryu is at her side. What does she have planned, and what is Xion's role in all this?


	4. Maneuvering the Pieces

Ch. 3: Maneuvering the Pieces

"Xion?" Uriko asked. "You mean that white-haired mama's boy that Yugo beat up? How can you tell?"

"I just... know somehow. I guess you would call it intuition."

"All my intuition ever tells me is when Yugo's feeding me a bunch of bullshit," Alice grumbled to herself.

"OK, so if Xion's behind my clone, then what? Its not like we can look him up under white-haired pansies."

"Maybe I can help you with that," a strong male voice said from the doorway. Uriko quickly turned her head to the source of the voice, and let out a veritable squeel of delight.

"Master Long!"

Uranus looked cynically at the Kenpo master. "You're presence is awfully convenient," she snapped.

"Perhaps, but grave forces are at work. It would be unwise to look a gift horse in the mouth."

---

"All the pieces are coming into play. Soon, we will rise and take our place among the dwellers of Earth," Mariko gleamed.

"Yes, Mariko. Our time has come at last. Those strong enough to stand at our side will help us to forge a new world order, one in which the unborn will thrive. The weak, they will fall to the wayside. We have our champion, we have a messenger. Now, we await the right time." Xion said in exposition. "Tomorrow, we'll send your plaything to deliver the word, and the game will begin."

Bakuryu nodded as he knelt before Mariko's feet.

"Sleep well, my champion. For tomorrow, our destiny begins." Xion turned his back and walked away.

Mariko pressed herself against Bakuryu and let out a seductive laugh. "C'mon Bakuryu, we have some time to kill, lets have a little fun."

"No," he replied coldly.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you still have feelings for that little bitch Uriko? What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't have any feelings. All has gone according to plan, but I still cannot afford distractions if my mistress's ambitions are to succeed," He replied in his velvety monotone.

"Aw poo. I guess I can wait." Mariko walked away, swinging her hips. "But you're gonna regret it- boy-toy." She opened the door to her room, slid in, and closed it. When she was gone, Bakuryu smiled. All was going according to plan all right. **His** plan. The moment would soon be right, for sure. But it would be his moment, not theirs.

---

"So, what brings you, Master Long?" Uriko asked, filled with renewed hope at the sight of her former master.

Long took a sip of his tea, and sighed. "Like I said, there are grave forces at work. Mariko's creation, Uranus's arrival at your door, Kenji reverting to Bakuryu, all these did not happen by mere chance. There is one, working behind the scenes, pulling the string of fate, entwining strands that were meant to be separate."

"Xion..." Uranus uttered.

"Yes, and no. He is at the top at one level, but the bottom of another."

"So, can you find him?" Uriko asked.

"No," Long replied. "But I will not need to. If Xion and his masters are planning what I believe they to be, it shall not be long until they come to us. Until then, we wait."

"But... they have Kenji! We have to save him!" Uriko cried out.

"I understand you are concerned for Kenji's safety. But let me assure you, he is in no danger," Long explained.

"But..." Uriko choked out. The thought of that witch Mariko, her hands all over her Kenji, it was too much for her to bear.

"Be strong Uriko. We'll have Kenji back soon. Trust me," Long rose and walked to the door. "I have some friends I need to look up, but I'll stay in touch."

As soon as Long was out the door and Alice had gone to bed, Uriko buried her head in her arms. Her Kenji was gone, and nobody seemed concerned. She was willing to bet that right now, Mariko had her filthy hands all over him... damn it that was her Kenji!

Uriko felt a hand rest upon her sholder. She looked up, and saw Uranus. "The boy... Kenji... why does he mean so much to you?"

"I... its something you wouldn't understand."

"Is it because you love him?"

Uriko's eyes widened. She sat stunned for a moment. "Y... yes..."

"Then you are right, I do not understand. But I will try and help you save him. That is... gratitude, correct?"

"Yeah! We'll get him back!"

---

Long walked down the darkened streets, to the meeting point already agreed upon. He looked over the horizon, to possibly catch a glimpse of him.

"You are early," a voice said from behind. Long chuckled. Of course he wouldn't see him coming, he is a ninja after all.

"How are things going on their end?"

"Xion and Mariko are moving exactly as you've predicted."

"Good. Keep close to them, and report everything you find."

The ninja nodded, and turned to leave. "Oh, and I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

"It must be done, Master Long. Only I have the power to do it."

Long sighed as the ninja sped away.


End file.
